Life in Color
by TwistedRaver
Summary: Today feels like no other. "Five, four, three, two, one—Happy New Year!" OneShot AU Draco/OC


**Title:** Life in Color  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Today feels like no other. "Five, four, three, two, one—Happy New Year!" OneShot AU Draco/OC  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance/Friendship  
><strong>Featuring:<strong> Draco Malfoy & Angeline Jensen  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is Angeline, other OCs and the plot. Characters and anything you recognize do not belong to me or are just a coincidence.

* * *

><p>The cold air was welcoming as Angeline stepped out onto the small balcony. Her cousin had planned the New Year's Eve party to end all New Year's Eve parties.<p>

The high rise penthouse with its two floors, two balconies (one of which was a wrap around where everyone seemed to be if not inside), the bartenders, the waiters carrying champagne and food, the DJ, the strobing lights. It was like she had missed nothing when planning this party.

Angeline certainly thought it was probably the New Year's Eve party to beat them all. As her cousin told her, "Go big or don't even bother trying."

Standing on the smaller, unoccupied balcony, Angeline could simultaneously hear her other party-goers on the deck below her and the chit chat and music flutter from the party that stood behind her.

Leaning her arms on the cold rail, she glanced out over the city. It was alive in a way it only ever was once a year. People cheering and partying all over the place. Enjoying their loved ones and some scoping out their first mistake of the New Year.

There was always something about New Years that Angeline liked. Perhaps it was that sense of a new start that made her like it. Or perhaps it was because it was one of the only times of the year that everyone always seemed a little bit kinder.

Looking down at her phone, "Ten minutes to midnight," she muttered.

But there was one thing she didn't particularly like about New Years. It was that stupid midnight kiss. It was cute and tradition, _yes_. But when she came solo (which was usually every year because…_ugh,_ _relationships_), she was always surrounded by people with significant others. She'd wait for them to stop making out then be bombarded by hugs…Though there was that one year at the stroke of midnight that Daphne had grabbed her by the face and planted a nice one right on her lips.

Angeline smiled a bit at the memory. Daphne shrugged when she pulled away, "Like hell I'm going into the New Year unkissed!" She had exclaimed when Angeline had stared at her speechless.

The sound of the door sliding open startled Angeline to make her turn to see whom had joined her.

"Hiding?" Draco Malfoy asked her. He was holding two flutes of champagne and was holding one out to her.

"Just needed some fresh air," she said taking the drink.

"Well, your cousin is running around like a nutjob wondering where you are," he said as he leaned against the rail.

"Gisele's a spaz," Angeline chuckled. "What does she really care because come midnight she'll be sticking her tongue down Blaise's throat so there's that…"

"True," Draco smiled slightly. He looked her over briefly before his grey eyes met her green ones again. "Aren't you cold?"

Angeline looked down at herself as if she had forgotten that she was wearing a short, sequined body-con dress with most of her back exposed.

"Surprisingly not," she said looking at him again. "Probably all I've had to drink tonight," she laughed. "I came out here because I was hot."

"You haven't been drinking that much," Draco scoffed.

"Have you been watching me, Malfoy?" she asked.

"Of course," he grinned. Angeline could feel her cheeks warm and she hates that she had decided to have her hair pinned back and out of her face, because that's exactly where she wants it now. "You've always been my favorite."

"Stop it," she muttered.

"It's the truth," he laughed. He looked at his watch. "Two minutes until the New Year," he said downing his glass of champagne and setting it on the small table to his left.

"You're supposed to wash it down at midnight," she said.

Draco shrugged. "Rules have never really been my thing. You know that Angeline."

It was true and she knew it. Glancing at her own flute of champagne, "What the hell," she muttered and downed it.

"Tasty," she said as he took the glass and put it with his. "We should probably get back inside," she said.

"You'll be sorely disappointed to know that Greengrass has latched on to Dean Thomas this year," Draco said.

"Why would I—_Oh!_ You think you're so funny!" But she found herself laughing and shaking her head. "Why do you even remember that?"

"Because your face had been priceless," Draco explained. "And I may have been slightly jealous."

"Of what?" Angeline asked curiously.

She could hear people counting down, "_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six…"_

"Of Greengrass beating me to the punch," he said.

"Huh?"

"…_three, two, one!" _

There was an explosion as fireworks went off in the distance to ring in the New Year, just as Draco's arm had snaked around her waist and pulled her toward him. His lips had been on hers so quick that when she had gotten over her initial shock and was going to return the kiss, He had pulled away, but she noted he hadn't released her.

"Happy New Year," he smiled, grey eyes sparkling down at her.

"Happy New Year," she whispered. Then she grinned because what she wanted now was for him to kiss her again. "Daphne's a better kisser than you," she teased.

"Oh is she?" he laughed. "I'll prove you wrong yet. Then tomorrow, we'll get dinner. Bet she never did that."

"No, she didn't," Angeline said. "Used me for my body and left me all alone."

"Pity for her," Draco shrugged. "Great for me. I'm serious about that dinner."

She was sure he was.

And when he kissed her again, she was prepared and she knew that her cousin had been right all along. It was definitely the party to beat all parties.

She got her kiss. And a date to boot.

_Happy New Year, indeed._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! This was just a little fluff that I wanted to share. My gift to you.<strong>

**A little insight, they're about college age here in a setting very close to a Gossip Girl-esque story I might write featuring them. Would you be interested in seeing something like that? (I'll probably ask again in **_**Clandestine**_ **lol.)**

**I hope you all had a safe and wonderful New Year! **

**And I promise to update **_**Clandestine**_ **soonish! :)**

**Review, maybe?**

**Happy 2015!**

**Much love,  
><strong>TR


End file.
